Potion Zero
by DetectiveCorduroy
Summary: Bakura has this creepy one-sided interest in Marik and it is getting out of hand, so Bakura decides to do something about it. He wants Marik to want him the same way he wanted Marik. He obtains an old Egyptian potion that will force the person who drinks it to do what ever you want. The only problem is you can't control their feelings. Will this potion prove to be a disadvantage?


Hello Everyone!

Summary: Bakura's creepy one-sided interest in Marik is getting out of hand, so Bakura decides to do something about it. He wants Marik to want him the same way he wanted Marik. He obtains an old Egyptian potion that will force the person who drinks it to do what ever you want. The only problem is you can't control their feelings.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or it's characters. Blah.

Enjoy.

* * *

Intro.

Laughter.

"Really…fro…ki…"

Snickering

"He…pull…re…grapes"

Bakura stood outside of Ryou's bedroom door as still and as quiet as he could, careful not to cause the wooden floor beneath him to creek. He strained his ears a little harder to see if he could make out more of the conversation Ryou was having with his "Best Friend"

No Luck.

Bakura moved a little closer to the small crack Ryou had left in his bedroom door and peered inside. Despite the small crack he had a pretty good view. His eyes fell on his former landlord. Ryou sat relaxed and reversed in his desk chair; his chin rested atop the back of it. He occasionally twirled around. He was talking about something Bakura couldn't quite make out. Ryou's words were followed by laughter, a smooth and heavy laughter. Bakura found the laughter gratifying. His eyes left Ryou and looked down towards the source of it. There was Ryou's friend, Bakura's old accomplice. He was lying with his back on the floor and his legs crossed and propped up against Ryou's bed. His hair was splayed across the floor and his hands rested at his sides. As he laughed harder he turned his head to the side, exposing his creamy bronze neck. His position on the floor cause his t-shirt to fall back some, revealing his golden midriff.

Bakura inhaled deeply.

"Marik" Bakura says, barely audible.

His lips dry immediately as his eyes focus on the blonde young man on the floor.

Bakura had forgotten to listen to their conversation. His eyes were glued to Marik.

He was torn from his increasingly impure thoughts when he thought he heard his name.

There was more laughter.

"Dammit" Bakura whispered. He wasn't paying attention. Had they said something about him? Had Marik said something about him?

His missed it and from that point, the conversation had steered in the direction of music, which was something Bakura knew nor cared anything about.

Bakura figured he had had enough spying on the two of them for the day and made his way to the living room. He sat down on Ryou's comfy sofa and tossed his head back.

His thoughts went back to Ryou and Marik. After all the 'drama' with the Pharaoh ended Bakura found himself 'cursed' with his own body. Knowing nowhere else to turn, he went Ryou, who accepted Bakura into his life. It was hard for Ryou to explain but Bakura had somehow become apart of his soul, despite how evil his was.

After a few weeks Ryou realized that Bakura wasn't so evil. He was more so misunderstood. But Ryou didn't care. Misunderstood or not, he kept his distance from Bakura. They would talk to each other when alone in the apartment but Ryou had his own life and he didn't care for Bakura to be any part of it.

One day last year, when registering for classes and the local university, Ryou came across Marik. It had been an awkward encounter but after talking for 15 minutes they really hit it off and have become best buddies ever since.

Bakura was surprised the first time Ryou had brought Marik back to their apartment. He hadn't seen Marik in forever. He was even more surprised that Marik didn't seem to be interested in talking to him. Marik exchanged very few words with Bakura. Seemingly wanting nothing to do with his troubled past. He would smile at Bakura and greet him when he saw him, but Marik never said anything past that.

It was hard for Bakura when Ryou brought anyone over. Bakura no longer had anything to fight for. Being the former thief king and soul survivor of Kul Elna no longer meant anything to him. He had lost. He was trapped in a time that was not his own. He was lonely and he was jealous of Ryou because of this.

When Marik first walked through their apartment door Bakura was relieved. He thought he that maybe this was his chance to have some sort of companionship.

But it was clear that Marik did not want that. Bakura had resorted to spying on Ryou and Marik when they got together. He would watch and listen from afar. Sometimes he would even have input to add to the conversation but never spoke up. The more he watched them the more he desired to be let into their fold.

Bakura realized some things about Marik that he didn't before. For one, Marik was funny. He made jokes so effortlessly. Along with being funny, he was witty. Bakura had known Marik was smart but his ability to be funny with it surprised him. Bakura also learned that Marik was caring. Bakura found this odd. Marik had been so cold back when he met him but now he was different. He seemed to care a lot for his siblings and Ryou. It made Bakura wish he possessed the same quality. Bakura found that Marik could be quite shy. Despite being the assertive and aggressive leader of the Rare Hunters, there were certain topics and situations where Marik would clam up. He also learned that Marik was extremely self-conscious about his appearance. This boggled Bakura. Bakura would kill to look like Marik. He was blessed with smooth tan skin, pearly white teeth, perfectly set cheek bones, height, and the most unique hair Bakura has ever set eyes on. He envied Marik's looks. Bakura didn't have time to notice such things during battle city but now…

It only took one day of spying to completely change Bakura's perspective of Marik. Ryou and Marik were lounging in the living room talking as usual. Bakura peered at them from afar. He stared and he stared. He found himself focused on Marik's lips. He noticed how full they were and how Marik would lick them whenever he was talking about something of particular interest to him. Bakura continued to stare. He felt increasingly uncomfortable and yet he liked it. Marik would occasionally run his fingers through his hair and smile. His lips made the most interesting shapes. Bakura couldn't look away. Then Marik slid his pink tongue across his lips and tossed his head back in a chuckle. His hair fell back and his neck became exposed, revealing every contraction in his slender tan throat. Bakura's breath caught in his own throat, he gasped slightly and exhaled. He was so uncomfortable. He looked down and noticed he had an erection. Although Bakura was alone he was so embarrassed. Never in his life had been aroused by a man. He immediately retreated to his room.

It certainty wasn't the last time that happened. It had become a habit for Bakura to watch, and occasional pleasure himself. He hated himself for it. It was so weak.

He was lonely and he was pathetic. He had developed interest in a person who was not willing to give him the time of day.

One afternoon, there was a knock at the door. Bakura thought that if he ignored it that it would stop. The knocking continued. Irritated, Bakura got up and made his way to the door

"Dammit Ryou!" Bakura shouted as he placed his hand on the cool metal doorknob and turned it.

The door revealed Mark. He was soaking wet. His eyebrows were furrowed and he looked at Bakura with the most pathetic expression. Bakura looked at him blankly. Marik had on a wet navy blue t-shirt that now clung to his body, designer jeans that were now muddy and a muddy pair of black boots.

Bakura's mind began to formulate reasons why Marik would be like this. He had been in the house all day and had not noticed it was pouring rain outside.

"Will you invite me!?" Marik shouted as he pushed past Bakura and entered the apartment. He wiggled out of his boots and walked into the living room.

"Imbecile." Marik whispered under his breath " Is Ryou Here?"

"No"

…

"Well aren't you going to offer me a towel or something?" Marik's tone was obviously irritated.

Bakura noticed it. Had he been his old self he wouldn't have hesitated to cut Marik's tongue right out of his throat. How dare he address Bakura that way?

"Sure." Bakura responded before walking away to grab a towel.

He searched the linen closet for the largest softest towel he could find. Although Marik had been rude, he still deserved the very best Bakura had to offer.

Bakura handed Marik the towel. Marik took it without saying thank you. He patted his hair dry with it.

"Where is Ryou" Marik asked

"He went to the store"

"I will wait for him" Marik took the towel and placed it on the sofa before sitting on the towel, so not to dampen the sofa. He could feel Bakura's eyes on him so he looked up. Indeed Bakura was looking at him.

Marik hen felt some kind of way. A strange way.

"Bakura?" He use a questioning tone

"Yes."

" If it matters to you, I'm sorry I've been ignoring you."

Bakura was silent. Marik continued.

"When Ryou brought me here and I saw you, I felt a horrible feeling. It was like the past hit me in the stomach." Marik looked up at Bakura, expecting him to say something but Bakura only continued to stare.

"I don't hate you and I hope you don't hate me"

"I don't hate you"

"good."

….

"Would you like one of Ryou's shirts?" Bakura offered.

"Yes. I was certain you'd never ask." Marik's attitude had returned. Bakura assumed Marik's couldn't help being rude.

After Marik changed in to dry clothes, Bakura turned to retreat to his room but was stopped when Marik grabbed his arm.

"Wait, can you keep me company until Ryou's return." Marik asked, "I hate sitting alone."

"Uh, of course." Somewhere deep in Bakura's frigid soul, he smiled.

Bakura and Marik sat on the couch, talking for a while before Ryou came home. They talked about Egypt, Egyptian customs and food. They talked about Domino city and they even talked about Ryou. Unlike Marik, Bakura hadn't properly integrated into society. Bakura was in a way still living 5,000 years in the past. This limited his ability to converse about a wide range of topics, such as politics and music.

Bakura could finally experience what Ryou had with Marik. Damn, Marik was charming. Bakura never wanted this to end. He wanted Marik to talk to him forever, he wanted to Marik smile at him forever, he wanted to smell Marik forever, look at him forever. He wanted Marik for himself.

Ever since Bakura noticed how nice Marik's lips were he had this fantasy of having them wrapped around his penis. He could only imagine how wonderful it felt. Soft, yet strong, messaging Bakura's stiff muscle.

Marik licked his lips again and that had done it. No more dreaming about it, Bakura had to have him. He hated knowing that Ryou would be home soon to steal him away.

Wait, Bakura's the thief, why couldn't he steal Marik? Nah too complicated.

Ryou finally came home and it was like Marik had never met Bakura. Things continued as normal. He went back to ignoring Bakura, only saying 'hi 'when he saw him. Marik was even being rude on occasion.

So here he was, alone while Ryou and Marik enjoyed each other's company.

Something needed to be done.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review.

I'll continue if you all are interested. Thanks

DC


End file.
